


Dans La Chambre de Galessin

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Night Snack, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galessin rentre de mission pour trouver Gauvain, nu, dans son lit | Pour le prompt : is there a reason you're naked in my bed ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans La Chambre de Galessin

Tout était noir et silencieux dans l’enceinte du château. Galessin venait tout juste d’arriver après avoir galopé plusieurs jours à travers le Royaume pour une mission qui n’avait pas aboutie à grand-chose. Il avait déposé son cheval aux écuries avant de pénétrer dans le château et de monter les escaliers en colimaçon qui menait jusqu’à sa chambre. Dans sa hâte, et sa fatigue, il n’avait pas pensé à prendre une torche, mais il connaissait le chemin et la nuit étant tombée depuis un long moment déjà, ses yeux s’étaient plus ou moins habitués à l’obscurité. Il arriva enfin à sa chambre et ne perdit pas un instant à se déshabiller une fois à l’intérieur. Il était en train d’enlever sa ceinture, sa tunique déjà par terre, lorsqu’il s’arrêta net. Il avait entendu un bruit. Il crut d’abord que la fatigue avait parlée mais son ouïe fine ne l’avait pas trahie lorsqu’il entendit de nouveau ce bruit. Une respiration. Lente et régulière. Quelqu’un était dans sa chambre. Silencieusement, il sortit la dague qu’il gardait toujours dans sa botte et s’avança à pas de loup vers le bruit. Cela venait de son lit. Toujours en silence, il s’approcha et, lorsqu’il fut assez près, saisit la silhouette d’un coup sec, appliquant la dague au niveau de sa gorge :

« Vous avez exactement trente secondes pour me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous foutez ici.  
— Ne me tuez pas je vous en supplie.   
— Gauvain ?  
— Seigneur Galessin ? »

Le Duc relâcha son étreinte et plissa les yeux pour essayer d’apercevoir les traits du jeune homme. La silhouette semblait correspondre et la voix était la sienne, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais que faisait-il dans son lit ?

« Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? C’est ma chambre je vous signale.  
— Je pensais que vous ne deviez rentrez que demain.  
— Pas de bol, je suis déjà là. Excusez-moi de vouloir rentrer après des jours à cheval pour pas grand-chose.   
— Vous m’en voyez profondément confus et désolé. C’est que Kaamelott reçoit la visite d’une délégation d’un clan fédéré et j’ai dû laisser ma chambre. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais dormir dans votre chambre pour la nuit. »

Galessin soupira et se détendit. Il se releva pour ranger sa dague et termina de se déshabiller avant d’enfiler ses vêtements de nuit. 

« Je vous préviens, au moindre bruit je vous fous dehors et vous passez la nuit dans le couloir, c’est clair ?  
— Je serais muet comme une carpe, ne vous en faîtes pas ! »

Bien que dubitatif, Galessin était trop fatigué pour protester et se glissa sous les couvertures là où Gauvain s’était poussé pour lui faire de la place. Il s’étendit et s’étira pour détendre ses muscles. Ce faisant, il effleura les jambes du prince. Ses jambes nues. Et le Duc se souvint qu’il n’avait pas senti de vêtement sur ses épaules quand il avait menacé Gauvain, ignorant encore que c’était lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes nu dans mon lit ? » Demanda Galessin entre ses dents, la tension transpirant dans sa voix.

Gauvain déglutis en entendant le ton qu’avait pris le Duc. Il chercha les bons mots avant de s’expliquer :

« Et bien… Comme je me suis dit que j’allais dormir dans votre chambre, je suis allé prendre un bain pour être propre et ne pas salir votre lit. Mais j’avais oublié des vêtements de rechange et quand j’ai voulu retourner dans ma chambre, la délégation était déjà arrivée et je n’ai pas pu rentrer. Du coup, je suis allé dans votre chambre et je ne suis pas sorti depuis. Je n’ai d’ailleurs pas mangé. » Le jeune homme conclut avec un grognement de son estomac.

Galessin soupira quand le sien se mit à gargouiller à son tour et il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines. Il attrapa une miche de pain et du fromage ainsi qu’une torche cette fois-ci. A son retour dans la chambre, Gauvain fit mine de se lever.

« Non c’est bon, vous levez pas.  
— Mais laissez-moi vous aider, vous avez les bras charger.  
— Non mais c’est bon, j’ai pas besoin de vous voir dans l’état où vous êtes. »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, semblant rougir. Galessin glissa la torche sur son socle et se remit au lit, tendant une tranche de pain et de fromage à Gauvain. Le jeune homme mangea de bon appétit tâchant cependant de ne pas faire de miette dans le lit. Une fois leur encas terminé, ils se recouchèrent, prêt à dormir. Le prince d’Orcanie fut le premier à s’endormir et se rapprocha inexorablement du Duc dans son sommeil, à tel point qu’il était bientôt collé à lui. C’est à ce moment-là que Galessin se souvint que Gauvain était nu comme un ver, il l’avait presque oublié.

« Non, en fait ça va pas le faire. Fit-il en poussant Gauvain qui se réveilla en sursaut.  
— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Trouvez-vous quelque chose à mettre, je vais pas pouvoir dormir autrement.  
— Mais je vous aie déjà dit que je n’avais rien, ma chambre est occupée.   
— Vous n’avez qu’à prendre ça, voilà, ça devrait être suffisamment grand pour vous. » Dit Galessin en enlevant son haut.

Il le tendit au prince qui l’enfila et, comme le Duc l’avait prédit, fut assez grande pour le couvrir jusqu’au bas des cuisses. Le problème enfin résolu, les deux hommes purent enfin se remettre à chercher le sommeil, qui vint rapidement. Et si, au petit matin, ils se réveillèrent l’un contre l’autre, presque emmêlé, c’était un pur hasard, rien d’autre, vraiment.


End file.
